


Bad Feeling

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “If I live, will you kiss me?” Stiles asked.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for Sterek Drabbles: July 6/20: **save, touch, snake**

“I told you to stay in the tent, but no, you wanted to follow me, and now look what happened!” Derek grumbled.

“I had a bad feeling. I thought something was going to happen to you,” Stiles replied, studying the bite on his hand.

“Of all the stupid things to do! Now I have to drop everything to save your ass after you got bit by a snake! Again!”

Stiles kept touching his wounded hand. He was growing more and more tired with every passing minute.

“Stop poking it!” Derek snapped.

“If I live, will you kiss me?” Stiles asked.


End file.
